Telecommunications components included in user equipment, such as mobile phones, personal computers, tablet computers, wearable computing devices, and/or the like, can be capable of communicating wirelessly using a radio transmitter and a radio receiver. Different types of radios exist for different forms of wireless communication, including long term evolution (LTE) radios for LTE communications, 3G radios for 3G communications, code division multiple access (CDMA) radios for CDMA communications, and/or the like.